This is all thanks to you
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: In honor of Mother's Day. Olivia receives a special present from her boys. I own nothing! Just my craving for olitz babies


**This**** is all thanks to you **

**In honor of Mother's Day. Olivia receives a special present from her boys. I own nothing! Just my craving for olitz babies. One shot. **

As Olivia opened her eyes that morning, she felt the emptiness that had once held Fitz's body. She gazed up to reconsider about getting up.

"Mamma!" Her son's Chipping voice sounded in her ears. "Wake up mama!" Olivia looked down into those blue eyes and all she could see was the man she loved. Charlie had been quite the surprise but also her greater satisfaction, one she never thought she'd had. She had never been the mommy type. Even when she occasionally discussed it with Fitz. They both knew it was crazy. He already had children, she was a busy person and the idea of a child terrified her because of all the messed up things in her life, scars she'd never be able to heal. She of course knew that if she asked Fitz about it, he would do it in a heartbeat which would only explain the love he had for her. There was however a catch. He was the leader of the free world and she was nothing more than his mistress. How could her child bear all of the pain that came with being labeled?

"I hope you didn't wake up mom?" A baritone voice said behind the small boy. Charlie turned around.

"He didn't" Olivia winked at Fitz who looked sexier than ever with a simple white t shirt, his hair was messy and barely out of bed. His greatest accessory was his smile. "But I'm guessing someone did wake you" Olivia gestured to the baby in his arms. She was holding on to a bottle. "I didn't hear her"

"That's because I was faster this time, I didn't want you to wake up before it was actually time to, after all. It's your day"

Olivia smiled widely as he walked over to his side of the bed and kissed her softly "Hey buddy, why don't you give mom her present now?" Charlie's eyes lighted up. He broke into a run and came back a minute later, he jumped o the bed between them.

"Here" he said sweetly, eyes anxiously waiting. It was a card. It was written in sloppy handwriting worthy of a barely six year old. "Do you like it?"

Olivia glanced over at Fitz "I love it baby, great job" Charlie's eyes were proud and he crawled over to give Olivia a kiss on the nose.

"Hey what about me?" Fitz joked. Charlie bit his lip and smiled. His sister seemed determined to get all the attention from her daddy though. Charlie settled between both his parents and kissed each one.

* * *

Olivia loved to watch Fitz with the kids and since today was her day she was enjoying him doing everything, not that she could stay still for long.

"Need a hand?" She asked Fitz as he balanced the baby monitor and a bunch of toys he was picking up from the floor.

"Are you doubting me?"

"Not ever" Olivia joked. "Looks like you've got it handled. I'm going to go jump in the shower" she could see the instant change of posture but she just kissed him.

"Okay" he bit her lip playfully, "should I start making breakfast?"

"Sure" and with that she disappeared.

When she came back down to the kitchen she found Hannah already in her high chair while Charlie sat at the counter. Fitz was busy flipping pancakes. "That certainly suits you" Olivia said.

"You think?" Fitz glanced over at Charlie. The boy jumped from the chair and handed Olivia a rose. "For you mommy"

"More surprises?" She leaned to kiss her sons forehead. "You and daddy have this all under control don't you?"

Charlie nodded excitedly. Fitz placed a finger on his lips. "Now I'm scared"

"Olivia Pope?" Fitz joked "Scared?"

"How can I not be?" Liv winked at her son. "Why can't it just be breakfast in bed or something"

"Or something?" He mocked her. "You expect too little of us Liv. This is the first year that we actually get to plan anything" True. The previous year even though Fitz had stepped out of office and they were finally together, things had gotten a bit too crazy. This time Fitz wanted to do this right. The phone on the counter suddenly buzzed and Fitz turned around to check the Id. Just in time. "Grant speaking. Oh so you don't want to talk to me, more like to my beautiful fiancé and mother of my children?" he winked at her and she felt weak in the knees. Yes, they had two children and no wedding bands but not for much longer. Besides, they had always done everything backwards. He handed her the phone.

"Hello?" She heard silence for a moment.

"Happy Mother's Day Liv!" The voices of the Grant children echoed.

"You are on speaker" Gerry said.

"Thank you so much guys!" Liv had a wide smile in her face. "How's Aspen?"

"Cold" Karen mused. "I'm still thinking that Jake is trying to win us over with expensive trips" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Guess what Liv?" Came Teddy's excited voice. "I'm learning how to snowboard!"

"That's great buddy, we miss you, all of us"

"Miss you too, I wish we could have spent today with you" Olivia's heart flinched. She wished that too even though it was wrong. "I got you a special present though!"

"I can't wait to see it" Liv admitted glancing over at Charlie who seemed to be asking for the phone to share some exciting news with his brothers and sister, maybe voice out their plans.

"Okay guys. Looks like I've been summoned to help with breakfast here is Charlie "

"Dad skipped the whole breakfast in bed thing?" Karen said "I'm going to have a serious talk with him"

"It's fine Karen, I'm too hard to pamper anyway, have to go, I love you all"

"Bye, we love you, have a great day Liv" Karen said.

Charlie took the phone turning away from her. "Did he just give me the cold shoulder?" Fitz chuckled. He placed a towel over his shoulder.

"Sit" he instructed sweetly kissing her on the lips. She did as she was told. About 10 minutes later Charlie came back with Fitz's phone. Olivia was busy alternating between feeding the baby and taking bites of her pancake. Fitz stood up and helped his son with some pancakes. Hannah giggled as she battled with her food, after all she was only seven months old.

"So what's the plan for today?" Olivia asked. Fitz and Charlie both shrugged. "I need to know so I can pick up clothes you know..." She rolled her eyes at Fitz.

"You don't need to wear much Livie" he winked at her.

"Fitz!" She hissed. Charlie was obviously unaware of all the flirting.

Hours later she was placed on a plane. Fitz had packed up for her days before alongside Abby, who was aparently all for it messing with her because she had not said a word and she knew how much she hated surprises in which she had not control over. She had given both her boys the silence treatment since they refused to tell her the truth.

Fitz led her down the plane and she could smell the salt and humidity in the air. She had her eyes covered so she didn't know where she was.

"We are here" he said taking the blindfold off. They had landed on a helipad. She opened her eyes to the Californian mountains. She looked down at Charlie who had a big smile on his face.

"You like it mamma?" He asked hopefully.

"I..." Olivia was not one to be speechless. "There's more, isn't it?"

There was. Fitz had closed an entire building of the hotel just for them to enjoy. When she got to the suite to get changed she found another surprise. Champagne. She figured it was adults only- later that night. She giggled.

"Should we check on mommy baby girl?" Fitz whispered. "All done?" She turned around to find Fitz wearing a simple navy blue swimsuit. Hannah was also ready for the water.

"Where's Charlie?" Liv asked.

"He's enjoying the perks of being the boss" Fitz smiled bouncing Hannah on his hip.

"I'm sure he is" Liv said taking the baby from him. "Mind giving us girls a minute? Go find that boy, although I love the idea of us owning this today, I don't like the fact that he's with strangers"

"Tom is here you know..." He wrapped his arms behind her. "He's fine Liv"

"I know, I just..."

"You don't have to control everything Olivia, I know it kills you but let this be a gift, you don't have to think everything"

"Does that mean that I don't have to worry about the wedding either?" Fitz let her go. Oh no. She had turned the cards on him. "Go find Charlie"

Minutes later as she came down to the pool. Charlie and Fitz were already inside. Her son was practicing his kicks as Fitz held him up.

"Swimming without floats?" Olivia smiled proudly. "That's big baby"

"Daddy said he wouldn't let me go" Charlie held on to the edge of the pool.

"I want to be as good as you"

"He better be, right mom?" Fitz winked at her.

"Of course" Liv said with a small smile. "Here" she went on to the stairs. "I'm gonna teach you how's done?"

"Yes!" Charlie chipped.

"Is that a challenge Miss Pope?" Charlie covered his mouth laughing.

"Maybe" she went in slowly and he reached over to take the baby from her. She fussed a bit by the sudden change of temperature but as soon as she felt safe back In her fathers arms she even giggled as Fitz lifted her up and kissed her tummy.

Liv had always said that the reason she loved water was because it gave her the greatest advantage. Peace. And she was more than in peace as she watched the love of his life make her children smile. She loved how Charlie's smile matched his father's and how her baby girl seemed mesmerized by the sounds water made. She hated surprises but this was turning out to be all she had hoped for and more.

Exhaustion had taken the best of both children. After a whole day in the water and a quick dinner they were both down, probably until further notice.

As they put them down for bed Olivia felt tears trying to come out."Liv?"

"Today was perfect" she sighed. "Thank you so much"

"You deserve that and more" he spun her around to look into her eyes. "I wish I could give you more" she smiled softly running her hand over his cheek,

"I can't think of anything else I need but you" she pulled him closer to her. Her lips crashed into his and a battle for control began until they both heard the baby fuzz. They both giggled. Olivia took the baby monitor from the nightstand and took his hand leading him out.

This was just beginning. Just the thought of them being married next Mother's Day and for the looks at how that was going, she really loved it, but most of it. She loved that he had made her a mother.

**The end.**

* * *

**So this is all pure fluff which I am so weak for! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
